


Two For One

by kereia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Tony floats the idea of an unconventional threesome. Peter is into it.





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



Peter felt a white-hot surge of pleasure tear through his body. Groaning, he closed his eyes until he'd caught his breath.

"This is embarrassing," he gasped as he looked down at the white splashes of come that covered his stomach.

"I'm into it," Tony replied. The expression on his face was positively smug.

"You would be," a third voice commented drily from the other side of the bed.

"And you're saying you're not?" Tony asked.

 _His_ Tony, Peter corrected himself. Or, more accurately the version of Tony that belonged to his timeline, the version who'd paid him a surprise visit in Brooklyn when he'd been fifteen years old and still trying to get the hang of his strange, new superpowers. This version of Tony had flown in and out of his life for nearly five years before they'd figured out that a mentor-mentee relationship was really not what either of them wanted from the other. It was this version of Tony whose only concession to his age had been to stop dyeing his hair and beard, (Suspiciously, this had occurred shortly after Peter had mentioned in passing that he had a thing for silver foxes, though Tony vehemently denied any correlation between the two incidents.) but who still spent nearly every waking hour tinkering in his workshop. Which was how he'd stumbled across a means to travel through time by accident.

And when Peter said 'stumbling' he meant it in the literal sense. On that day, Tony had excitedly powered up the newest version of the arc reactor that was to power the latest line of his and Peter's suits when the entire universe had suddenly lurched sideways, and they'd both fallen on top of a much younger, much drunker version of Tony Stark who'd immediately started flirting with himself once he'd gotten over the first shock.

The fact that this flirtation had included Peter had been anything but unwelcome. In fact, Peter rather enjoyed having the attention of both Tonys for an evening, and their constant back and forth had been as entertaining as it had been insightful.

Though Tony had been reluctant to share information about the future with his younger self, they'd stayed in touch, bouncing ideas off each other whenever they needed someone to talk to who could follow their speeding trains of thought until, one night, Tony had asked Peter whether or not he could imagine his younger version joining them in bed.

And that's how the three of them had ended up here, very excited and very naked, and, Peter suspected, with both Tonys making a private wager to see who could get him off most often.

Because Peter had a little problem. Or perhaps 'problem' was the wrong word. There was a weird little quirk to his superpowers that made him very sensitive in intimate situations. The fact that it took him hardly any stimulation at all to orgasm was compensated by the fact that he didn't really have a refractory period, but he still felt the occasional bout of embarrassment when Tony managed to reduce him to a moaning, quivering mess within seconds.

Frequent masturbation and more than a year in an intimate relationship had done little to make him last longer, and for the most part, he had accepted that this was simply the way his body reacted. Tony certainly didn't seem to mind. In fact, Peter had the impression that he found it either endearing or charming or whatever soft, fuzzy emotion it was that Peter saw in his eyes in those moments. Tony never gave voice to his feelings, except in the most roundabout ways, but Peter knew him well enough by now to recognize them for what they were. and they never failed to make him blush and feel oddly shy... until he got over it, usually right around the time his next climax hit.

"No, I'm definitely into it," the younger Tony said. He eyebrows did a naughty little dance for Peter's benefit that was so over-the-top that he couldn't help but laugh at it.

The laugh turned into a moan as his shaking abdominal muscles made the slow, wet slide of Tony's cock inside him even more pleasurable. Tony had slowed his thrusts after Peter had come, and Peter pulled his knees closer to his side to encourage him to go even deeper.

"You know what we should do?" his younger counterpart asked as he reached out and wrapped a gentle hand around Peter's bobbing cock.

Peter hissed. He could already feel the pressure build up inside him again, and it became increasingly difficult to pay attention to what they were saying.

"Tell me. I can see your devious little mind working, and I have a feeling we're both going to like it."

"Devious and brilliant, you mean."

"Are you really fishing for compliments _from yourself_?" Peter gasped.

Tony laughed. Peter was too busy trying not to come to figure out which one.

"We should approach this scientifically. Figure out what kind of stimulation makes him come how fast and how often until it becomes too much."

A strangled sound tore out of Peter's throat. He wasn't sure he wanted to protest or plead from them to get on with it. The hand around his cock slid up and down matching its rhythm to Tony's thrusts. Peter clenched his teeth. His back arched.

"Not yet. Not yet," he pleaded under his breath.

"Oh, I do like that idea," Tony said, a devilish undertone in his voice. It went right to Peter's stomach, coiled around his insides, and pushed him over the edge.

A strangled sound falling from his mouth when he came. He could hear the rush of blood inside his head.

"Would you like that?" Tony asked him after a moment. He still hadn't come and didn't see in any hurry to.

"I'm not– oh, fuck..." Peter hissed as the younger Tony bend low and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Peter's cock. "I'm not– not sure I would survive that," he panted.

Though he had to admit, it would be one hell of a way to go.


End file.
